1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to support structure and more particularly to method and apparatus for installing support structures for tide measurement and telemetry system, in shallow coastal waters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known methods of installing telemetering tide gauges include mounting the measurement instrumentation and telemetry antenna on an existing structure such as a dock or lighthouse. The disadvantage of this type of installation is that a telemetering tide gauge could only be installed at sites where a suitable structure already existed and approval for the installation could be obtained from the property owner. An alternative approach would entail constructing a structure at the desired location which is a costly and labor intensive chore with similar approval problems. Another method utilized is a bottom moored surface buoy to support the telemetry antenna. The disadvantage of this method include: susceptibility to loss or damage caused by wind, waves and current, theft, vandalism, or boat collision; susceptibility to vertical reference shift of the measurement sensor due to various loads (environmental, human) on the anchor; inability to remove and replace the tide gauge equipment without loss of the established tide datum; and inability to survey from shore in order to install a tidal benchmark. U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,718 is cited as being representative of the art of installing elongated uprights in the sea bottom.